


(Cómo eliminar el) Efecto Doppler | 多普勒效应（如何抵消）

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada





	(Cómo eliminar el) Efecto Doppler | 多普勒效应（如何抵消）

模糊成团的微光如果能走路，就会像加维里亚这样踱来；这就是桑多瓦尔对前者第一印象的全部，像大气层通常自带的那样。“天色完全昏暗”，读过的一些文学作品里不乏存在这种描述，“泼墨、星月不显，五指伸手不可见，绝对、绝对的漆黑”。如果仔细观察，这种手法上的夸张就会不攻自破：他见过不少没有星星和月亮的夜晚，但头顶的宇宙永远投射着朦朦胧胧的天光。转变成塞萨尔和爱德华多没有花费他们太多时间，围绕在前者身上的迷雾也逐渐明朗：结果塞萨尔从来不是谜团，他是加兰团队的竞选主管——“博士”，他不让爱德华多这样称呼他——简明轻松，责任此时还远不在他们肩上。相处越久，塞萨尔其人越发明了；愈加亲近，就愈加感到他的容易亲近。竖立在道路两侧的矮棕榈树有多容易被阳光穿透，他的为人就有多正直和善。

只是因为他被他全心全意地信赖，爱德华多在极度偶然的夜间惊醒时才突然领悟。一旦想明白这一点，他可以放心地重又睡过去。

勉强的安稳觉是他们暂时能够享有的奢侈，对加兰来说已经稀松平常，塞萨尔当上人民的总统，爱德华多庄重地接过隐秘的助手这个位置。这些事他们替加兰做，也不替加兰做；对职务的忠贞远比个人的任何理想抱负追求要优先，这件事显得尤为重要，在他们誓言为整个哥伦比亚服务的这一境况下。所以他们既是加兰留下的班底，也是审时度势的政治家们。如同寻常青年一样，何况他本来就同所有青年一样，气温如果太热，爱德华多就会走进街边的小店买两球冰淇凌。曝光率高的不是他；在镜头里，他是起摄影学中背景支撑的那一环，头衔和西装比包裹在其间的人显眼。不，稚气未脱的、在冰淇凌店打工的男孩难以认出他的副司法部长；但挂在头顶的电视上的新闻台，他们在轮播里倒把发言的塞萨尔那副头衔标得一清二楚。

“你喜欢新总统吗？”爱德华多问翻零钱找他的男孩。在播的这套发言终稿由塞萨尔和他一同敲定，民众的接受度让他好奇。

“我不知道，”男孩回答，“我的家人从麦德林搬到波哥大。”他抬起头专注地看几秒电视屏幕。“不，我不喜欢他。他有张不开心的、政客的脸：政客的脸不值得信赖，不开心的脸更加如是。怎么知道他们是在为谁效忠呢？”

极度的、荒谬绝伦的大错特错。以爱德华多自己为例，为塞萨尔效忠是一种说法，他处在这个微型的幕僚体系内；但更准确的、追本溯源的真相是，他希望为哥伦比亚谋求和平，和平与建立在和平之上的幸福。这是他独一无二的祖国，名字上寻至玻利瓦尔。而话锋转到塞萨尔身上时，他是希望化为具象山丘的顶峰：塞萨尔绝无不开心的脸，他引导哥伦比亚的同时引导爱德华多，如果展示一个可能的、充斥欢声笑语的未来的塞萨尔自己不相信快乐，那他要怎么带领哥伦比亚寻找幸福？

接通的电话听筒里先是无声寂静，这不是他熟悉的那个塞萨尔，塞萨尔该是无限盘旋往复的明快大调，不停歇地向他展示未来、更好的未来、他们努力去争取的未来；然后塞萨尔被闷住的说话声终于传来，显然另一头的话筒被人有意遮挡掉：塞萨尔在和别人商量一些事情，他在和别人讨论爱德华多，或者，不必自视甚高的话，讨论艾斯科巴，两者眼下是同回事。经过有意阻塞和电波传导，最终落入爱德华多耳中的只余下低沉的嗡嗡声，在名不副其实的监狱里、毒枭陪伴的这一瞬间，爱德华多仿佛又回到初识塞萨尔的那个状态：一团难以看穿的光，在周围的空气中搅起低沉的颤动。

然后丢失的轻快节奏又被短暂拾回，直到再一次丢失。

葬送政治生涯乍看之下难以忍受，但真正让爱德华多失眠的是远离导师兼伙伴。能被看开的那面已经被看开；至于塞萨尔与爱德华多两人？自然不会全无私交，但面临毒枭宣战的共和国总统能有多少空闲时间？终于，离任被赋予离任本来的意义。

击毙艾斯科巴的新闻是意料之中，至少对爱德华多来说。信仰落到这个哥伦比亚年轻人头上时显得格外坚定，他从未真正怀疑过胜利将不属于他们这方。从庆祝的人群间，他挤出一条道路，想买球冰淇淋消掉十二月的暑气。

“我爱总统，他是个英雄！”在一浪盖过一浪的欢呼声中，他精准地捕捉到这一句。单纯出于好奇地，他四处张望想找到这样喊的人。这一举动注定是徒劳无功的寻找，零散的队伍中站满人、各式各样的人、普通人；每张脸都是随处可见、并无稀奇的哥伦比亚人，也许其中还夹杂一两个美国佬。这声叫喊立即又被别的词句压下去：诸如“哥伦比亚万岁！”或“波哥大万岁！”。

“我也爱塞萨尔·加维里亚。”爱德华多喃喃自语，看向路边橱窗里循环播放的新闻，里面有一小段总统讲话，代表着政府对此事的表态。其中塞萨尔看起来自在愉快，这是在与毒枭的战争中取得胜利后应有的奖赏。隔着玻璃、加上电视机本身蹩脚的音响，他的声音听起来有些失真、不够清亮，远不同于爱德华多曾经每日听到的那般。但他的稿子完美无缺，爱德华多猜他现在的团队很好地接替以前属于他的工作。横亘其间的距离、他的离开看上去都没能改变他的塞萨尔，爱德华多为此感到高兴。

只除掉一件事，对逐渐疏远的塞萨尔来说：频率实际发生过改变。


End file.
